everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Meredith le Fay
Her Royal Highness, Princess Meredith le Fay of Avalon is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is part of the Arthurian Legends as the next Morgan le Fay. Meredith is quite satisfied with her destiny of being one of the rulers of Avalon, but rather unhappy with her told story. She is ambitious and wants much more than just be a sidekick to King Arthur, thus wants back the throne that would belong to her mother and later on, to her, by birthright. For said reasons, Meredith sides with the Roybels in the destiny conflict. Meredith previously attended Avalon Prep, but was tranferred to Ever After High in the middle of her first year. Character Personality (Being re-written pls have patience <3) * Ambitious, hungry for power and not afraid of doing whatever it takes to achieving her goals. She knows what she wants, where she is going, and what she has to do to get what she wants. **Can be quite cruel and heartless when she sets a goal and has to achieve it. She isn't afraid of manipulating people and playing with them to get what she wants. If Mere craves for something, she will face whatever she has to face to get it. *''Powerful. She knows her powers and magic, and knows it attracts people in the most different ways. She ''likes to and knows how to use her supernatural powers in her favour. **'Ethereal', almost too heavenly for this world, in a sense. Meredith is magical, and everything about her is mystical. She knows how to lure people into her witchcraft and will gladly do it, for pure pleasure. *An excellent leader. Meredith will do great when she gets to be a Queen. Politically acknowledged and involved, Mere is a natural at taking lead of situations and solving problems. *'Manipulative', in the right way. A sweet talker. Knows how to get people to do whatever she wishes at any time. **Does not understand the concept of boundaries. Mere simply doesn't know when to stop. *Loves to be the center of attention and craves for it. She wants to be respected and wants gratitude from people around her. *VERY intelligent. Smart and studious, Mere is very much of an intellectual. *Despite everything, Mere has feelings, and they're pretty intense. When she feels something for someone, those feelings are vivid and deep, and Meredith doesn't know how to control them. *'Queenly', majestic and very graceful. That's what makes Mere, Mere, and she knows it. Appearance Meredith is, as described by many, incredibly beautiful: she is rather taller than average with peachy skin, a petite and skinny built with a thin face surrounded by freckles. She has long, down to her legs silky, wavy black hair with one single gray lock, which she keeps up in medieval-esque hairdos, and doe greenish silver eyes. Meredith's outfits are mostly composed by Arthurian gowns with a touch of her fay heritage, and her motifs include flowers, swirls and stars. Her trade colours are shades of green; silver and golden, and Mere likes to wear plenty of jewelry, especially crowns. Hobbies & Interests Meredith is really fond of studying and practicing magic. Once it's a great part of her destiny, it's also her favourite activity. For having such a competitive sense, the princess studies a lot to be not just a ''powerful sorceress, but ''the most ''powerful sorceress ever. She is always seen with a book in her hands and when she's not criticizing something, she's just reading somewhere else and learning. Meredith is an expert at brewing potions, witchcraft and witchery, hexes and curses. She does consider herself the most intelligent sorceress in Ever After High, and is, indeed, really smart and wise for when it comes to anything related to magic. She also has a deep interest in ghosts and spirits, and has many times tried to summon deceased wizards and mages, but none of her attempts have been successful. No matter how hard she tries, Meredith cannot talk to spirits, but has received messages from them. Meredith loves to sing and has a very beautiful voice, often using it to help her manipulate people. Her mother has taught her everything to be a wonderful singer since Mere was a little girl, and so have the Ladies of the Lake. As a Princess and future Queen, Meredith takes interest in politics, and is fairly acknowledge on this subject. She's part of the Royal Student Council and has a great mind to come up with quick solutions for politically-related questions. Fairy Tale ''Main articles: Arthurian Legends & Morgan le Fay Morgan le Fay is a powerful enchantress in the Arthurian legend. Early works featuring Morgan do not elaborate her character beyond her role as a fay or sorceress. She became both more prominent and morally ambivalent in later texts, in particular in cyclical prose works such as the Lancelot-Grail and the Post-Vulgate Cycle, in which she turns into a dangerous enemy of King Arthur and antagonist of some tales. How Meredith Fits Into It Meredith, as the older living daughter of Morgan le Fay, is destined to take her role in the next generation's version of the Arthurian Legends, as well as the heir to the throne of Avalon. Meredith enjoys her fate as the Queen of Avalon - what she doesn't like is her secondary role in the Arthurian Legends. Therefore, for keeping up her tradition as a Princess of Avalon, but also to change her destiny in her told story (thus finally getting her crown as Queen of Camelot), Meredith sides with the Roybels. Relationships Family Meredith is the only living daughter of Morgan le Fay of Avalon and an unknown man (strongly hinted to be one of the Knights of the Round Table). Morgan le Fay is one of the Rulers of the Isle of Avalon; one of their Queens; Priestess of Avalon; Duchess of Cornwall and previously Princess of Camelot, and every and each one of her legacies will pass down to her daughter. Morgan and Meredith have a very good and healthy relationship, and Morgan is truly proud of her daughter. They are true friends and both ask each other for advices - both political and familiar. Despite Morgan's immense love and respect for her daughter, she has always expected too much from Meredith, not only as her heir - but also as someone who will be able to achieve the crown of Camelot as well. Obviously Morgan is a wonderful mother, but her high expectations on Meredith can make her daughter a little paranoid. Mordred, Meredith's older brother, passed away before she was even born. Morgan doesn't talk much about him, and Meredith doesn't dare ask. Meredith is extremely close to her eight aunts - all of them, Rulers of Avalon. She grew up in the middle of their love, and they have taught her everything about being a great Queen to Avalon. They're not really her blood related to Meredith - which she didn't know until the age of sixteen - but act as if they were. Mere loves and respects all of them and takes them as role models for her life. She is very, very close to Niviene, the current Lady of the Lake, who is - either by blood or close bond between Niviene and Morgan - one of Meredith's aunts. Niviene was of great help to Morgan while she was raising Meredith, and unsurprisingly Mere sees her as a second mother, rather than an aunt. Morgause, Meredith's maternal aunt, was an important figure to Mere when she was younger (to a point Meredith is named after Morgause), but Morgan and Morgause eventually lost contact, and it affected Mere and her aunt's relationship as well. Upon coming to Ever After High, though, Meredith sort of reconnected to her aunt through her cousin, Morganna of Lothian, who is Morgause's youngest daughter thus heir to her legacy. Meredith and Megan get along fairly well, and are beyond glad to have found each other in Ever After High. They primarily got along due to the fact that they're both destined to be Queens and, later on, after properly getting to know each other, found out that they were both rather similar. Vivienne Lake, the adoptive daughter of Niviene, is Meredith's second cousin. They are relatively close, but Vivienne highly disapproves Meredith's actions, and Mere finds Vivienne too boring. They're always together in family meetings, and Viv often likes to tease Meredith with her phobia of lakes, just because she finds it funny when Mere gets stressed. Even though they really love each other, they have more or less a kind of a healthy sibling-rivalry, and when they're in school, they would rather not see each other's faces. Meredith hates and despises her maternal uncle, King Arthur Pendragon. If one talks about him, she will immediately turn into a ferocious individual. Therefore, people avoid even mentioning his name whenever Meredith's near. Mere had poor contact with her maternal grandmother, Igraine, when she was younger, but really loved her grandma. She expects to see her again one day, since she and Morgan don't have any news about Igraine for a long time. Friends Meredith closest friend is her story-mate, Maureen Merlin. At first, she approached the girl just to manipulate her and get some benefit, but grew up quite fond of Maureen. They had some kind of special connection that they couldn't deny. Now, Mere feels so attached to the daughter of Merlin to a point they've become a somewhat inseparable. Mere is often convincing Mau to do things, dragging her into school groups and taking her to wherever she goes, keeping Mau a close company. Just like their parents before them, Mau and Mere can argue sometimes, have little unnecessary fights, but always end up apologizing and coming back to normal. They have a completely platonic friendship with benefits, which is quite complicated sometimes. Although it's hard for Meredith to admit it, she really loves Maureen. Brangwen Von Dark and Meredith are quite close friends. Both are magical ladies who really love to be evil, so getting along came naturally to them. Gwen is definitely this one person Mere actually cares about, and maybe even loves (though she won't admit it). Both have seen each other's darkest moments, and casually come to each other in order to adquire magical stuff and advices on spells, potions and hexes. Not only for that, though, Gwen comes to the sorceress princess to cry about her love life and complain about her destiny. Meredith listens to it calmly and tries to give her good advices. Meredith is part of The Arthurian Legends and, to be honest, related to a lot of the group's members. She's often hanging out with them and actually likes them, except for some people here and there. Meredith considers them to be her equals - politically speaking, as being the Princess of Avalon. When it comes to their story-related things, that's when it gets rather complicated. Nevertheless, she enjoys their company and finds them to be very... Funny. More TBA help she needs frens Pets Meredith has two winged pets: an own, whose name is Excalibur; and a raven, whose name is Sir Britain. She loves both of them dearly and most of times, enjoy the birds' companies rather than people's. Romance Meredith considers herself to be Pansexual, but has only been with girls before... So she's pretty much a lesbian. She is highly disinterested in romance and finds it way too useless. Mere and Maureen have this friendship with benefits and Meredith is quite unsure about her feelings for her best friend. She just says she'll "think about it later". Meredith nurtures deep feelings for Maureen, but doesn't know how to bring it up to her. Gwen E. Vere and Meredith had a on-and-off, complicated relationship in the past, and Meredith truly liked her. However, due to their complex and hard-to-deal nature, they ended up breaking up and being rivals. It's hard for the sorceress to deal with her feelings towards Gwen, though. She can't really find out what she feels for the girl. Enemies/Rivals Well, there's Gwen as well. Since they ended their relationship, Meredith and Gwen are kind of rivals, often arguing and fighting for the smallest inconveniences. They tend to talk a lot about each other behind their backs, and people often question if they aren't in love with each other again, because of how much they're always talking about each other. It's hard to tell if they don't share feelings that remained from their past relationship, but for now, they just enjoy to cause intrigue. Sometimes, however, Gwen and Mere can colaborate to do something bigger, and even kind of be at least buddies. Outfits Trivia * Meredith was born on October 23th, making her a Scorpio. * She speaks with a heavy Welsh accent. * Meredith identifies as Pansexual Demiromantic. * Meredith's full title, received at birth, is "Her Royal Highness, Meredith Morgause Fayette le Fay, Princess of Avalon". She can be referred to as "Princess Meredith le Fay of Avalon" as well. In political terms, Meredith is heir to the throne of Avalon, future Duchess of Cornwall and Princess of Camelot. However, upon one of her uncle, King Arthur's decrees, Meredith legally lost her title as Princess of Camelot - and so did her mother. ** Meredith is, also by birth, a British Princess, if we consider the current setting of Great Britale. * Meredith is a witch, fairy, sorceress and mage. * Loves to use social media, usually uses it to complain about something or to gush about herself. ** Her usual tags/names/url on social media is either le_fay or HRH_MereLeFay. *Even if Mere is completely afraid of lakes, ponds, lagoons, seas and large amounts of water, she forces herself to deal with it (what isn't a really good idea). *Meredith does know how to swordfight and can rip you apart (and probably would). *Rather fond of unusual animals. Loves bugs (especially wasps and bees), spiders and seals. Notes * Meredith '''is a Welsh name meaning "Great Ruler". It makes a reference to Meredith's story and her and her mother's wish of becoming queens. ** It can also mean "Protector of the Sea". One more reference, as '''Morgan is a name that means "Bright Sea, dwells near the Sea". ** It is pronounced in its Welsh way, as Muh-RED-ith. '' * '''Morgause '''is Morgan's sister's name. Morgause was known for raising Mordred in some versions of the Arthurian Legends. * '''Fayette' means "Little Fairy", refering to Meredith's fairy heritage. * '''Excalibur '''was the name given to King Arthur's sword. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Welsh Category:Royalty Category:WiseUnicorn's characters